Pinkie Pie
|-|Base= |-|Rainbow Powered= |-|Alternate Human Self= Summary Pinkie Pie is one of the main characters of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, and represents the Element of Laughter. Pinkie absolutely loves planning parties and making others smile. Despite her completely carefree demeanor, she cares deeply about her friends and is always willing to help out when they're feeling down. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-C '''| '''High 4-C | High 4-C | 10-B. 9-B with cannons. Name: Pinkamena Diane Pie (Nicknamed Pinkie Pie) Origin: My Little Pony Gender: Female Classification: Earth Pony/Human Age: Late Teens to Early 20s (is one year younger than Fluttershy) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, 4th wall breaking (Has stopped the show from ending 3 times), small-scale Reality Warping (Has been able to stop her falling momentum at a moment's notice, defying laws of physics, as well as more), Slight Precognition (Pinkie Sense allows her to predict unexpected moments that will happen soon after, but only specific things and after specific body movements such as her tail twitching), Gag Teleportation, Superhuman Speed, Hammerspace (Can pull anything out of anywhere in case of emergency), Small-Scale Shapeshifting (Can turn her face into that of a Generation 3 Pony, can grow fingers, etc.), Hair Manipulation (Can move her hair around like a licking being, grab and swat people and objects away, make things as large as thicker than average books sink into her hair to the point of being unseen, and dig by having it spin around like a drill), likely more abilities | Along with the other Elements of Harmony, she has the ability to banish people to the moon, turn them into inescapable stone, and has small-scale Reality Warping at least, as she can reverse the effects of a reality warper (Discord) | Can give the stolen flight, strength and magic back to the ponies of Equestria, even the Alicorns, Unlimited Flight, Forcefield | Is about the same as a teenage girl, though she still has her 4th wall breaking abilities which allow her to do all sorts of crazy things still. Attack Potency: At least Large Island level (Comparable to Applejack & Rainbow Dash. Defeated many Changelings) | Large Star level (Defeated Nightmare Moon and Discord) | Large Star level (Defeated Full Power Lord Tirek with ease) | Human level. Wall level with cannons. Speed: At least Relativistic (Was faster than Rainbow Dash by a lot, was able to reach her destination and then hide and be ready with ease before Rainbow on multiple occasions), higher w/Filli-Second speed | Unknown | At least Relativistic | Possibly Superhuman (was able to start and complete building a ginger beard tower around her height in the middle of a short conversation) Lifting Strength: At least Class 25 (Is an Earth Pony, should be at least comparable to random pegasi), possibly Class K (Should be roughly comparable to Rainbow Dash and Derpy Hooves) | Unknown | Unknown | Regular Human Striking Strength: At least Large Island Class | Large Star Class | Large Star Class | Human Class. Durability: At least Large Island level | Unknown | Large Star level (Tanked Full Power Lord Tirek's attack like it was nothing) | Human level, at the very least Island level when using the Magic of Friendship (She tanked a blast from Sunset Shimmer who was using the Element of Magic) Stamina: Superhuman (Was able to run far faster than Rainbow Dash for long distances without tiring out) | Unknown | Unknown | Average Human Range: Standard melee range, several meters w/Party Cannon, several kilometers w/Gag Feats (Was able to hit several relatively far away mountains with much force) | Stretched across all of Ponyville, which is the size of a Town | Stretched across all of Equestria, which is roughly the size of North America | Standard melee range, several meters with her drum party cannon. Standard Equipment: Herself, her Party Cannon, her Element of Harmony which is Laughter, and her Rainbow Power Chest Intelligence: Surprisingly intelligent despite her goofy demeanor Weaknesses: Pinkie Pie can be a bit prideful at times, and if she ever gets showed up or denied, she will get depressed/enraged and do anything to turn it around. This also makes her go completely insane. She also requires an outside tool, the Mirror Pool, in order to clone self | Requires the rest of the Mane 6 in order to gain this power Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Pinkie Sense:' Is able to see signs and protect moments that will happen in the near future, though only specific moments and with specific body movements such as her tail twitching. The movements also merely tell her in vague ways, such as "Something will fall" "Watch out for opening doors" "It will be a good day" "It will be a bad day" "A doozy is about to happen", etc. Key: Base Form | Elements of Harmony | Rainbow Power | Equestria Girls Alternate Self Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Percy Jackson (Percy Jackson and The Olympians) Percy's Profile (6-C forms were used and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:My Little Pony Category:Protagonists Category:Reality Warpers Category:Female Characters Category:Animals Category:Comic Relief Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Mammals Category:Horses Category:Hasbro Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Precognition Users Category:Elasticity Users Category:Hair Users Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Schoolgirls Category:Musicians Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Dimensional Storage Users